


Teen Stegosaurus

by Zibbichica



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crossover, Gen, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibbichica/pseuds/Zibbichica
Summary: Teen Wolf but Dan is a Were-stegosaurus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter starts at the begining of the first episode and continues to the first Were-stegosaurus encounter.

Dan Avidan was just brushing his teeth, ready to get into his PJ's and hit the hay, when he heard a noise outside. It wasn't a normal noise. Heavier than an animal or leaves in the breeze. He rinsed his mouth quickly and grabbed his bat on his way outside. It was probably nothing, but if it was something he'd scare it off. 

He only got as far as the porch wrapping around his house before a shadowy figure swung down from the roof. Danny screamed and prepared to strike with all his strength. The figure screamed as well. Dan stopped himself mid swing, recognising the high pitched squeel of his best friend. 

"You were going a hit me?" Asked Ross accusingly. "What the fuck man?"   
"You were on the roof!"  
"That's no reason to hit me. Besides. I know something you don't." 

Dan waited for Ross to climb inelegantly down before asking what, exactly, that was. 

"There's a killer on the loose. They found some lady's body in the woods. But thing is it was crushed. Flat as a pancake. They can't figure out how."  
"Damn." Dan felt his face grow pale.   
"Yeah. They're searching the woods right now. Not just Beacon County either. The state police are there too."  
"So you came here cause you're scared of being next? Don't worry. Danny will protect you." Dan joked, covering his own fear with false bravado  
" No" Ross drew out the "o" into the type of no which also means "you're an idiot". "I came so you wouldn't miss out. Were gonna spy on the search. Be the first ones to know what they find."   
"Why would we want to do that?"  
"Pancake girl is probably the most interesting thing to happen in this buttfuck boring town for a hundred years. Aren't you curious?"

That was all it took. A few minutes later Ross was parking his powder blue Jeep at the closed entrance to the preserve.

Even by the light of the full moon, being in the dark of the woods with a killer on the loose quickly used up Dan's bravery.   
" I dunno why I let you drag me out here. I wanted to get a good night's sleep before practice."   
"Don't worry" Ross said with a laugh that sounded forced. "We'll have plenty of time to rest on the bench.   
"No way. This year I want to be on the first line. I've been sitting on that stupid bench for way too long."   
The laugh was real this time.   
"What?" Dan asked, lightly offended. "You don't want to be out there?"   
"I do. But thinking it'll actually happen is pathetically unrealistic... Case in point." 

Dan had stopped, breath heavy. He reached for his inhaler. "It's not like I try to have asthma."   
"We'll yeah, but you still have it. How are you gonna be in the front line when you can't walk up a hill?"   
"I can still kick your ass once I get up there"   
"Shut up" Ross whispsaid harshly.   
"I could."   
"No shut up! I see them!"   
"The police?" Dan asked  
"Yeah. It looks like theyve got everyone out there." 

Ross looked back to Dan, who was trying to breathe and climb the hill at the same time, and back at the search effort.   
"They're moving. Come on we have to stay near them."   
Dan struggled to finish the climb while Ross ran ahead, using all of his spread and stealth to run straight into an officer and his dog. 

"Stop right there! Police! This is a crime scene!"  
Ross stuck his hands high in the air.  
"Sheriff!"   
The Sheriff ran over, his expression quickly turning from "possible suspect in custody" to red hot unsurprised frustration.   
"It's alright. He's my son. I'll deal with him"  
He laid in while the deputy was still well within earshot. "If you're going to listen in on my phone calls you'll need to listen harder. This is an active crime scene. Authorised personnel only. That means not you and not your partner in crime. Where the hell is he?"  
"He wouldn't come. He wanted to rest up for the first day back tomorrow"  
"You wouldn't dob him in if he did come."   
The Sheriff swept his flashlight slowly along the direction Ross had come in.   
"Dan! Come on out! You're not in more trouble than usual."

Dan stayed crouched down low, behind a tree and hopefully behind the crest of the hill until he heard the Ross being walked off the scene by his neck. He pulled up the hood of his burgundy hoodie and started to make his way out of the woods alone. 

Dan stopped for another puff. He wasn't too far from the road now. Probably safely away from the search party. Ross might be an ass (and Dan an idiot for following him) but at least he didn't snitch. 

Dan's thoughts were interrupted by a flash of tan to his side, the sound of thunder, and another flash and another, this one catching his arm. Dan dropped to the ground behind a tree as a herd of deer rushed past him. 

It seemed like they would never end. He waited afterwards in case there were some stragglers before patting the ground around him searching for his inhaler, eventually using the light from his phone to aid his search. His chest was still tight.. or was it tighter? He felt like he was falling. 

Dan landed with an uncomfortable thud in the ravine below. Standing, he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck, and a much too large hurumph of air blow his hair into his face. He turned in time to see a yellowed eye before the creature rushed him. 

Dan almost dodged out of the way in time. The creature was massive. With each inch Dan dodged there was more to move away from. He bounced off its rounded belly and into its tail as it swung round. Dan felt the punch through his back and in his stomach. He could make out the silhouette against the trees. A small head, large plates, and a red tipped spike in front of him. The creature drew back its tail, tipping Dan off. He ran blindly though the woods, hardly noticing as it turned to road beneath his feet. 

Breathing hard from fear and exertion Dan carefully lifted his hoodie and t-shirt. He barely worked out the extent of the damage before covering and putting pressure on the wound. One hole in, one hole out. 

A low reverberating growl echos through the forest. It can't possibly be real. Stegosaurus are extinct.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan carefully wheeled into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School, trying to be gentle on his potentially mortal wound. It went all the way through him and her felt it, but not enough to outweigh his fear of getting in trouble for being out there. Not until the car hit him.   
"Watch the paint job!"  
It was more of a nudge, really, but it fucking hurt. Hanson being his usual asshole self didn't help. 

"Do you really need that many bandages?"   
"Fucking yes, Ross. I got stabbed right through"   
"I mean there's not much blood or anything"   
Dan huffed. They'd gone off to a quiet spot so he could show the wound to Ross without too much attention. Maybe he shouldn't have bothered.  
"What did you say got you again?"   
"A stegosaurus."  
"A stegosaurus."  
"Well it was massive and had plates and a spiked tail. So yeah. A stegosaurus."   
"It was dark last night. And we were in the woods. Maybe you didn't see right" he quickly noticed Dan's annoyance. "I mean, dinosaurs have been extinct for like, 60 million years."  
Dan sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. But it was something. And it was big."   
Ross' face lit up. "Maybe it's what crushed that lady! Hey Holly."

She ignored him of course. That was Dan's fault, somehow. Making Ross a "nerd by association." If anything, Dan made Ross look cooler by comparison. 

They plonked their butts into their seats for English. Before starting, the teacher went on about the girl in the woods. The police might have a suspect. Dan looked out the window, wondering, day dreaming already, if the police suspected a stegosaurus. His thoughts quickly turned to the cute girl sitting outside. 

He was startled by a loud cellphone ringing. He looked around the room to find the offender, but noone else seemed to hear anything. Even though that thing was so damned loud.   
"Hi Mum"   
It was definitely no-one in class. Unless sits was a prank. He looked out the window.   
"Yeah, I'm just waiting for the administrator. Then I'll be in class. I think."   
Cute Girl was talking on her cell.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. No. Its dumb. I just forgot to bring anything to write with. That's all. I'll live. Ok. Bye."  
Dan stared in shock. He could hear everything. He could hear the footsteps the person walking up to her.   
"Suzy, I presume."   
"Yup, that's me!"   
"I hear you're quite used to moving schools"   
"Oh yes. At least once a year."   
"Well, I'll leave everything in your hands then. You're more of an expert at this than I am. I'll point out the important things on our way to your first class. There's a map in your welcome pack as well. You've been sent the school rules?"   
They walked around the building. 

He didn't have much longer to ponder his newfound abilities before she walked into his class and handed a note to his teacher.   
"This is Suzy Argent. A new student at our school. I trust you will make her feel welcome. Go ahead and take any free seat, Suzy."   
She took the desk behind Dan. Without thinking, he grabbed a spare pen and passed it back to her. 

Their eyes met. Dan could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his brain crashing in his skull. He felt stupid. She hadn't even asked. He wasn't supposed to know she needed a pen. Idiot. Who just hands out pens randomly what even is that. But then she smiled, and said thanks. He turned away and focused on the lesson intently until the bell rang. 

Dan didn't see her again until the end of school. He was at his locker when he did, and she saw him see, and she smiled. Dan smiled back, his teenaged mind already full of thought of her possibly, just maybe, talking to him and that tiny chance that if she did she might like him.   
Holly asked Suzy about her jacket. Dan's eyes went wide. They too far away, he shouldn't be able to hear them. He shoved his head in his locker and listened carefully. 

"Oh, my Mum used to be a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."  
"That is so cool." Said Holly. "You're totally my new best friend now."  
Suzy laughed.   
"You replacing me?" The masculine voice was so much more tender than Dan usually got to hear.   
"Hey Ar." Dan heard them kiss. "This chick with killer style is Suzy. She's new in school. Oh, I'm Holly by the way. And this is Arin."   
"Hi. Suzy."  
"Hey" said Hanson. "Since you're new in town, you should come to the party on Friday. There's gonna be a bunch of awesome people there."   
"That sounds cool, but I gotta stay in. Family night."   
Hanson sounded sympathetic. "Well, it's on right after the scrimmage if you've got some time to spare. No pressure."  
"Football, right? Are you on the team?"  
Hanson snickered. "Football's a joke in Beacon. I'm on the lacrosse team. We won the state championships three years running."  
"All because of you, babe." Holy said. "He's being modest. He's the team captain, and they've been winning because of him."  
"It's because of the team. All of our players work their asses off."   
"I don't know much about lacrosse." Said Suzy. "I don't think I've ever seen it played."   
"Seriously?" Holly sounded excited "you have to come watch practice! I'll explain everything. We can't have you not knowing what's happening at your first real game!"

Dan looked for her in the stands as he ran out onto the field with Ross, bit he didn't see her. Though he didn't see Holly either, and she never missed a practice.   
"I can't believe you're serious about this" Ross complained. "If you start playing I'll have noone to talk to on the bench."   
"You'll have to deal with it." Dan said, watching the other players warm up with a strange look in his eye. "There's no way I'm being stuck on the sidelines for another year. I'm going to make first line."  
He glanced back at the stands. She was there! Just taking her seat. Their eyes met and she smiled. That was all he needed. As Coach Finstock called him up, he knew he would do whatever it took to impress her.

Coach threw him a stick and helmet, and had him stand in the middle of the field.   
"Practice for body checks." He explained. "An easy target like you will build confidence, and you need some defending practice." He tacked on as if anyone would believe he had good intentions.   
Dan did his best to mentally prepare himself for practice. Clearing his mind and concentrating one the coach and his team mates. He noticed it slowly this time. The whispers slowly building up into conversation.   
"I don't know him. Why do you ask? And why do you care anyway?"   
"Oh, I just recognised him from my English class."  
Before Dan could excite himself over the fact that Suzy was asking about him, a loud whistle ran through his skull. He shoved his hands over his ears only to feel a clunk on his helmet as a stick struck his head. The blow pushed him onto his back and he lay there stunned. 

Dan scrambled to his feet and widened his stance, glaring at the oncoming attackers., Just as one attempted to take him down. He stood his ground, closed his eyes, and felt the weight of the other player hit him, and then leave him. Dan opened his eyes, pleasantly surprised to find that he was still on his own two feet. He glanced over at Ross, who seemed similarly shocked. He stopped the next three just as easily, he could see Suzy and Holly in the stands watching intently.   
Arin didn't seem impressed. He seemed angry. He forced his way to the front of the line and took on Dan at a full on run, launching himself at Dan's weakest point, but Dan withstood him just as easily as the others. He didn't budge an inch. Ross kept to his feet with a cheer, and Dan could hear the people watching cheering as well. It looked like Suzy was one of them... And Holly though she stopped when a clearly hurt Arin caught her eye.

"I told you dude, I don't know. Its like I suddenly weighed an extra tonne. Noone could touch me."   
"Well you didn't get good overnight. You must have done something."   
"That's the thing. I think I did get better over night. I've been able to hear conversations I shouldn't, I've got a crazy good sense of smell. I can smell that mint mojito gum in your pocket-"  
"lucky guess." Ross interrupted, exactly as exasperated as his accent made him sound  
"- and now I've got crazy super strength. I think.." Dan took a deep breath to steady himself. "Maybe there's some kind of infection flooding my body and now I'm being filled up with adrenaline before I die of shock."  
Ross' face turned serious as he considered it, slowly darkening before he spoke. "I've heard of something like that. Lycanthropy."   
Dan grew pale. "What's that?" He held his breath, as though not breathing in the explanation would make it not fit him.  
"It can get really bad. But only once a month. On the night of the full moon." It didn't hit Dan until Ross smiled and howled.   
"Werewolves? Come on, man. This could be serious. And it was a stegosaurus."  
"Were stegosaurus then" Ross shrugged, emitting a strange choked growl howl.   
Dan couldn't help himself. He laughed, feeling his mood lighten at least a little while they walked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arins with Holly because their characters bemrwak up later and I don't want to write about him and Suzy breaking up that shits bad luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I like feedback.


End file.
